


Mutuals.

by 1999Kylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BLACK TURTLENECKS!, College AU, Edgy Kylo, F/M, He also smokes tho :(, Hux & Kylo are sophomores, Hux is a bad boi, Hux is a snake, I love my boys, Kylo and Hux are best buddies!, Kylo cares about school!, Like he’s sweet at first but- aaa just wait. You’ll see., Reader remembers Hux from highschool, Sexual Tension, Star Wars AU, warning: drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1999Kylo/pseuds/1999Kylo
Summary: You, an ambitious girl fresh out of highschool, start your first year at a nice college ready to take on anything thrown at you- except you run into a boy who had been to your school for foreign exchange when you were a Junior and he was a Senior in highschool, AND his attractive friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Mutuals_.**

_Kylo Ren/ You_

**Chapter 1**

 

* * *

The clock ticked loudly, boredom setting in. You stood in your new university’s office, waiting in line to get your key to your dorm room. The old car you drove, who was labeled as ‘ _well loved‘,_ if you were being generous was full of your belongings and bedding, and you couldn’t wait to get it all out, and to set up your room how you wanted. The line was extra long today. School was starting up in just a few days, and for some people who decided to choose an extra credit course, or other things of that sort. Luckily, you hadn’t chosen an extra credit course. Or not luckily, who knows, maybe you could need it later on.

The line in front of you increasingly got shorter, until eventually you were standing at the counter.

”Hello, what building and room number are you in?” 

You froze and patted your pockets before grabbing your phone and scrolling through it, mumbling a few apologies each second, saying you forgot.

”Building B, Room 117,” you said anxiously. 

“Identification, please?” The woman said as she knelt down, opening a drawer and pulling out a key. You shifted your purse off of your shoulder, pulling out your wallet, and then your driver’s license. You handed it to the woman, and she quietly read off your name. She typed some stuff into the computer next to her quickly, scanning your license. You heard a quiet beep, and she handed you the key and your card, smiling. You put your card back in your wallet, gripping your key in your hand.

”Have a nice day, (Y/N),” she called. You smiled and waved to her, walking out of the office. Your smile quickly faded and you let out an exasperated sigh, kicking yourself for holding up the line. You got into your car and pulled out of your space, driving through a toll booth, and finally to building B- your new home. For maybe 4 years, at least. 

You found a nice spot, grabbing your purse and keys, and a big, hefty box full of some of the important stuff. Your laptop, bedding, all of the basics.

You struggled inside, looking at the key tag.

” **Floor 6. Room 117** ,” it read. You put the key away and continued struggling with your huge box to the elevator, punching in the button for floor 6. The doors had been closing, but a large hand shoved its way into the two metal doors, and they retracted into the walls. A tall, thin guy with dark hair and pale skin stepped in, a white bag slung over his back. You looked at him and then away. You would have waved in any other circumstance. Or maybe you wouldn’t have, this guy was hot and you would have been an awkward mess.

Its not like you’d ever see him again, though, right? Right. The guy reached down to press a button, but his hand lingered over the 6 button. He removed his hand and sighed, tapping his foot on the floor.

Great. He lived on the same floor as you? Well, maybe not. He could simply be visiting a friend, you told yourself. The elevator dinged, and the boy who had on a fitted black turtleneck stepped out quickly, rushing to his room. You kept an eye on him. He knocked on the door he came to. Okay, you thought. Maybe he’s simply visiting a friend. Surely he’d have a key to his own dorm.

The door opened.

”Hey, sorry, I forgot my key when I left for class,” he said. Your box fell out of your hands, making a loud thump. The cute guy looked at you for a second silently, then back at the guy in the dorm. You almost died from embarrassment when he looked at you. Great, now he hates you, go figure. You picked up the box, struggling to carry it. Having your luck, your room ended up being at the end of the hallway, which in actuality wasn’t _that_ far from the elevators. The door closed and you pulled out your key. You popped it into the door and unlocked it, stepping inside.

You walked around, a smile on your face.  You had one roommate who would be moving in in a few weeks, as she was on vacation with her family. You set the box down in one of the small bedrooms, pulling out the sheets and comforter. You put everything over your bed, looking around the room and walking over to the window. You peered out, getting a perfect, gorgeous view of- the parking lot. It was fine, you didn’t come to school for the view, anyways, you supposed. You pushed the desk which sat in the room, small scribbles and carvings scattered on it closer to the window. You placed your laptop down on the desk, putting your hands on your hips as you looked around the room.

You made sure you had your key before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind you. You walked back to the elevator, this time alone, and went down to the parking lot. You unlocked your car with the button on your key, stepping to it. You glanced around, spotting the cute guy with a cigarette, and another cute guy next to him. The cute elevator boy had aforementioned long, black hair (Which was gorgeous, even you were jealous of it), while in contrast the other boy had a head of tame ginger hair. You looked at them for a moment, squinting at the ginger guy. You couldn’t _really_   tell what he looked like in depth, but you could make out his piercing blue eyes, even from maybe 5 yards apart.  

You pulled out another box, this one, you didn’t know what was inside. You struggled and shifted the box’s weight on your knee. The ginger boy looked up towards you, waving the dark haired boy’s cigarette smoke out of his face. 

“Do you need any help with that?” He asked you, his voice surprising you. He had a lovey English accent that felt somewhat familiar. 

“You don’t have to,” you said, smiling as he walked over to your car. He shook his head and waved downwards, taking the box from you. You went into the car, pulling out another box to hold. You made sure you had your keys once again.

”Come on, Kylo,” the ginger boy said.

_’Kylo_?’ You thought. ‘ _Really_?’

_Kylo_ tapped his cigarette out and sighed, flicking it onto the ground. He walked with the two of you, his hands in his pockets. As he kept to himself, the ginger boy started to strike up a conversation. Well, small talk. But you get the gist.

”I’m Hux,” he stated. You squinted for a moment, that name sounding terribly familiar.

”It’s not short for anything, if that’s what you were wondering.”

Then it hit you. He was an exchange student from England in your highschool. He was one of the most popular students. everyone loved him. And to be honest, you had always thought he was cute, whether you’d like to admit so. 

You confronted him, asking if he had gone to your school. He nodded and laughed.

”Junior year, yes... I didn’t really branch out, so I can’t say I remember you, I’m sorry,” he said. You laughed and shrugged it off, struggling to hold the box as you stepped into the elevator.

”Anyways, this is Kylo, my roommate. What are you called?” Hux asked you, confidently holding the box.

”Um, I’m-“

Kylo walked to you.

”Here,” he said, his voice rather deep. He took the box from you as if it were a box of weightless feathers. 

“Thanks,” you said, nodding to him. He did the ‘I’m not really smiling, and it’s ironic because it actually makes me look annoyed smile’ smile. 

“Anyways, I’m (Y/N).” 

Hux nodded, sticking out his hand, his other one supporting the box. _How_?

You shook his hand and got your key ready, pressing the ‘6’ button.

”You live on floor 6 too?” Hux asked in a surprised voice. You nodded, the door singing after a moment. They then retracted, and yoh stepped out. Kylo lead the three of you. He knew where you lived? So he did remember you!

”No, Hux. She lives on floor 3,” Kylo called sarcastically. You shook your head and rolled your eyes with a smile. Hux laughed.

”He’s always been real moody,” he said quietly.

”How long have you two known eachother?” You asked. He explained that Kylo was sent to an all boy’s preparatory school in highschool, and the host Hux had stayed with was friends with Kylo’s parents, so they met and exchanged numbers. You raised your eyebrows and nodded. You asked if he had been to this school last year, and he told you that Kylo had, but Hux had to get his citizenship and fill out a ton of papers, so he settled with online classes for a year.

You unlocked your door, telling the pair they could just set the boxes down anywhere. Kylo set his on the couch, Hux set his on the floor, pushed against the wall. You thanked them and told them you could get the last one, and that if they ever needed anything to come over.

”If you’d like, when you’re done with all of this you could come over for a drink,” Hux said to you. 

“Room 110,” He said, a smile on his face. You nodded with a small giggle, waving to him goodbye. You looked at Kylo who looked as though he wanted to shoot the both of you, and your two new friends left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Underage drinking  
> (Just a warning because I cannot s t a n d alcohol. One time I got really wasted and now I feel sick just thinking about it, let alone writing it. Like right now I genuinely feel sick. Anyways, I understand how some people might feel. TMI? Lmao. Sorry.)

**Mutuals.**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

 After loading the last box up all 6 floors and into your room, you dug through it and placed everything in it neatly on the desk and bedside table. Hanging up posters, and photos took the longest. You sighed in relief, your hands on your hips. That was all.

 Wrong again! You walked out and spotted the two boxes the boys left sitting there. You sighed, your hands falling to your sides, and walked over to the one Hux had set down. You looked at it for a moment, contemplating whether or not you’d put everything away first,  before deciding you’d take up Hux’s offer on having a drink with him, and maybe even Kylo before you got anymore work done. Without further ado, you fixed your hair semi-nicely and left your room, heading over to room 110 where Kylo and Hux resided. You knocked on the door, hearing the familiar English accented voice yell, “Its open!”

You tried the door, opening it and letting yourself in.

”Hey! What would you like to drink?” Hux shot at you. You stood, looking at him dumbly. 

“Maybe I’ll show you what we have. Come on,” he said, leading you to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet which was above the sink, waving in front of his various whiskeys, wines, vodkas, you name it. He had all sorts of brands and flavors.

“Wow,” was all you could say. You weren’t much of a drinker yourself, honestly, but you would dread to miss out on getting to know an attractive guy.

Hux looked at you patiently, before deciding he’d choose for you. He pulled out Fireball whiskey, pouring it into a glass, already containing ice. He handed it to you, and poured himself a glass. He lead you back out to the main room, sitting down on his couch, patting the seat beside him.

”Let’s talk,” he suggested.

”Yeah,” you agreed awkwardly before going silent.

”Why did you choose this school?” He asked you, taking a sip of his drink. You looked down at yours, shaking it slightly, hearing the ice clank against the glass. You explained to him that your mother had gone to this school, and it just so happened that it was known for being one of the states best schools for your desired career without being too prestigious and hard to get accepted into. Hux nodded and grinned. You asked him why he had come as well.

”Well, I came because as you know, I was in the state for highschool- I fell in love with it. I wanted so badly to move here, and I was talking on the phone to my parents the whole time I was here about coming, and they eventually caved in and helped me out a lot with payments. And I had kept in contact with Kylo, and he told me he would be coming here to get his basic four year degree, and major in art. So I decided to apply so that I could have somebody I knew,” Hux stated, taking another drink.

You nodded and smiled, looking back down at your drink. You decided to take a drink of it. It was very strong, both in basic flavor _and_  the alcoholic concentration. Nothing like you’ve had before. You smiled through the pain.

”Do you like it?” He asked you.

”Yes,” you said with a smile.

”Just a little stronger than I usually drink,” you said. Hux nodded.

”I’ll be right back,” he stated, getting up and walking to what you presumed to be the restroom. A few moments after Hux had left the room, Kylo walked out of his, his hair messy and paint on his shirt. You waved with a polite smile, he waved back with the annoyed ‘smile’ again. He walked into the kitchen. You expected him to join the two of you with a glass of whiskey, so you got up and walked to the kitchen to warn him that it was rather intense. 

When you walked in, you saw Kylo taking out a box of hot pockets, ripping the lackehing open with his teeth. He glanced at you, the plastic still in his mouth. 

“Are you gonna get any of this?” You asked, pointing to the bottle of fireball.

”If you are, it’s pretty hard.”

Kylo smiled slightly, then laughed.

”God, you’re so lame. No, I’m not going to have any right now, thank you. And even if I did want some, it’s MY dorm, I can get some any time,” he said. You raised your eye brows and shrugged. Kylo put the hot pocket straight in the microwave, no plate nor paper towel under it. He gave you a death glare, crossing his long, thin arms over his chest in an intimidating manner. You did the same, only more subtle. 

Kylo looked at you and laughed slightly.

”Do you have your schedule yet?” He asked, stopping the microwave when it barely hit the 1 minute mark. He pulled out the hot pocket and took a bite. You cringed.

”Yes- and aren’t those supposed to cook for 2 minutes or something?” You asked him, grossed out by him literally eating a cold hot pocket.

”Yeah. I like them undercooked. Not too hot, not too cold,” he stated. 

You shrugged and pushed your hair back behind your ear.

Kylo spoke, a mouthful of hot pocket still in his mouth.

”So what classes do you have?” He asked you, crumbs spilling from his mouth onto his black turtleneck.

You pulled out your phone, handing it to him him with your schedule on the screen.  After a moment, he nodded and swallowed hard.

”We have the same creative writing class- 10 to 12 on Mondays and Wednesdays,” he said. 

“That’s cool, I guess,” you said, shrugging. You didn’t want to seem _too_ ecstatic about it.

”You guess?”  

You smiled and reassured him you were just joking, looking at the ground and then back at him.

”I think I should head back to my room, I’m working on something for my art class. Of course that witch gives us a project in the first week. See you around, I guess,” Kylo said to you. Brushing the crumbs off of his black shirt and onto the floor. He had left the trash on the counter. You picked it up for him and threw it away, walking back out with your glass of whiskey just in time to hear Kylo’s door shut. You couldn’t help but catch yourself glancing at it every other minute, wanting him to come back. 

Hux has been back in his original spot, looking slightly more tense than before. His arms were folded over his chest, just like Kylo’s were in the kitchen. He wasn’t looking at you, either. His eyes were fixed now on the mediocre television set in front of the couch, a stupid sitcom playing. 

“Well, I’m kind of busy. I need to finish putting stuff away. It was nice seeing you, thanks for everything,” you said, getting ready to get up.

”You didn’t even finish your drink,” Hux said calmly, nodding his head towards it before looking at you with a smile. But his smile wasn’t like before. There was no charm, just eeriness. 

You told him you were fine and apologized for wasting it, standing up. He simply shrugged and put his feet on the coffee table beside your glass. You stared at his dirty, black boots for a moment and then back at him.

”I’m going to go say bye to Kylo,” you said after a moment, walking over to his room. You knocked on the door with the back of your hand gently, slightly putting your ear near the door. It suddenly opened, and he was standing directly in front of you, his tall figure practically towering over you. You stepped back slightly, telling him that you’d be leaving. Kylo nodded, a pleased, smug smirk on his face. You simply smiled, your eyes focusing behind him. You saw his art piece he had been working on. You pointed to it, asking if you could check it out. He stepped back and waved his arms to it slightly, pride in his body language.

You smelled the paints, coughing.

”It’s lovely, it really is, but why don’t you open a window or something?” You asked him, looking around the room for one. He simply shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

”This room doesn’t have windows. And Hux wanted the one with the windows. It’d be less trouble to give him what he wsnts,” Kylo confessed. You had a lot to say, but you decided to keep your mouth shut. Instead you nodded and continued to admire the artwork. The brush strokes and colors and shapes had perfect relationships and texture. You turned with a smile at Kylo, who was kneeling down next to his desk, a pen cap in his mouth, a pen in his hand. He had a torn piece of paper under the tip of the pen, and he quickly scribbled something and handed it to you.

”If you ever need anything- help with homework, or whatever, just call me,” he said. You nodded with a small smile. He smiled back at you, but this time he actually gave a seemingly genuine smile to you! Not even at you for being lame. You waved goodbye and left, closing Kylo’s door behind you.

You said your farewells to Hux, closing the heavy wooden door behind you. You walked back to your room, walking inside. The alcohol hadn't _really_  taken a toll on you, but it was your first time drinking heavy alcohol, so it did make you drowsy. You stuck the torn piece of paper with Kylo’s number on the desk in your bedroom, climbing under your sheets. You closed your eyes and decided to take a quick nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to text Kylo, and you find out he’s much better to talk to in person.

**Mutuals.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

After your hour and a half nap, you sat up in your bed, still uneasy about your brand new environment. You groggily pulled your hair out of your face with your hand, holding it for a moment, getting up and letting it fall. You couldn’t believe you were thinking it, but you were actually happy that you’d have a roommate in just a few weeks. Being in a dorm room alone for even just a few hours was unnerving for you. Even if you weren’t the best of friends with your dormmate, or even if you weren’t necessarily talking to eachother, it would still be nice to know somebody was there with you.

You groaned and stood, noticing that it was beginning to grow dark outside. The sky above the parking lot was surprisingly gorgeous, as if it were a painting of oranges, pinks, blues, and purples perfectly organized. You continued to look for a moment before taking your phone, unlocking it to snap a photo. You did so and sent it to your mother and best friend from back home with a witty comment, the same one in each text. They hadn’t responded  nor even read the texts. You figured they might be asleep, as it was later for them anyways. You sighed, feeling somewhat bored. Your eyes focused themselves on the little piece of torn paper on your desk, messy and scribbly numbers slapped on them in a fancy art pen’s ink. 

You walked closer to your desk, placing your finger on the corner of the torn scrap. You twisted it around across the surface of the desk for a moment as you procrastinated. You took a deep inhale and thought about it- Kylo had called you lame for warning him that the alcohol had been strong. Imagine how lame you’d be to him if you texted him so soon. But could you really wait so long as a few more hours or even _days?_ You have always been told that love girls who play hard to get. You were impatient though, you wanted to get to know him before another girl came and snatched him up.

You bravely spun the paper so that the numbers were right side up from your angle. You opened your texts once again and pressed the “new chat” button. You punched in his numbers quickly, your thumb ghosting over each letter of the keyboard. You didn’t know what you’d send him, and you certainly didn’t want to seem desperate. You closed your eyes and typed. This helped you feel less anxious.

‘Hi, it’s me. Just texting to get your number into my phone.’

 _Sent_.

You sighed in relief. But not a half a second later-

 _Read_.

You frantically pressed out of the chat but continued to look at the spot where your chat preview button showed up. 

’?’ Was all that you received from Kylo. Instead of simply telling him it was you, you dug through your gallery to find an obscure picture that would (hopefully) make him laugh. You found one of you making a stupid face, but you had been told by your friends that it was actually a nice photo of you. You quickly pressed send and pressed your home button, laughing as you slammed your head in your arms. Your phone buzzed.

’Wow, how beautiful.’

You stared at your screen for a moment in awe, before realizing your mom had sent that to you. You laughed at yourself for a second.

’Love you!’ she texted again, this time not fooling you. You told her you loved her back.

’Lol.’

Really? _Really?_ For reals, Kylo?You would have left him on read, but you’d feel bad.

’Yeah.’ You texted back. First text conversations were always awkward, especially for you. Texting is a game of ‘Leave on Read or be Left on Read’, and that was the truth. But you were too nice to leave Kylo on read, you thought he was nice, and he didn’t text anything like he talked. Maybe he’s just a naturally dry texter. Maybe you were just overthinking everything, and in 5 minutes he’d be opening up about his whole life and inviting you to meet his family.

 _’Read, 6:05.’_ , you read after a few minutes _._ Your eyes flicked to the numbers at the top of your screen _._

_6:10 PM._

A sigh moved past your lips as you set your phone down for a moment. You wanted to get something to eat, but the fridge was completely empty in your dorm room and you were too anxious to go into the cafeteria alone. Besides, you were already comfortable, only wearing an ugly, oversized shirt and no pants underneath. You stood and walked over to your purse, digging through to see if maybe you had a granola bar or something to hold you over. There was nothing. Nothing besides your credit card and cash, which tempted you to go out to eat for maybe just one night. You thought about it, deciding it would be a good idea to just get out and get some early, unhealthy dinner. It was your first night in your new dorm, you deserved it.

On a search for your favorite windbreaker and comfortable yoga pants, you dug through your box which contained your clothing for a short while before pulling the two articles of clothing out. You decided to go without a shirt, if your windbreaker was zipped up, nobody would notice anyways. You took off the baggy shirt and put on the comfortable jacket, zipping it up to your neck, pulling on the black, breathable pants along with  some flats. You brushed your hair out, not making it too fancy. You would just drive through somewhere, you didn’t need to spend all of this extra time dressing up for a 16 year old who probably wants to die.

You grabbed your phone, stuffing it into your purse, grabbing that too, and opened your front door, peering out into the hallway to make sure nobody- specifically Kylo- would be out there. After making your way to the elevator, you tapped the down arrow aggressively and repeatedly, a childish habit you have kept for nearly your whole life. The door dinged and you got in, pressing the lobby button. 

You walked through the quiet lobby, far less people had been in here now than earlier. Walking out of the glass doors, you spotted your car easily. You walked over to it, unlocking it and getting in. You turned on the engine and pulled your phone out, scrolling through some of your notifications. You heard a somewhat alarming banging sound on the hood of your car. You whipped your head up, ready to get out and examine the engine, until you saw Kylo standing there with that smile of his- AKA, a straight face- in the same all-black get up as before. He walked to the driver’s side of the car. You noticed the cigarette in his fingers moments before he flicked it away. He rapped his fingers on the hood of your car loudly until you rolled down your window. He leaned over, his face just outside of the car.

”Are you going somewhere?” 

You told him where you were going, placing your hand on the stick and moving it into reverse.

”Wait, wait, can I come with you?” He asked, placing his hands on the rim of the window. You jokingly started rolling it up- just a little bit- and he whipped his hands away.

”Yes, you can come,” you said. He gave a half smile, walking to the passenger seat and getting in.

You pulled out of the spot and made your way out of the entire parking lot and onto the street, asking Kylo if he had any fast food recommendations. He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. You glanced at him who had been shivering.

”Put your seatbelt on!” You shouted at him. You sure as hell weren’t paying his family when he died in your car just for not putting his seatbelt on! Kylo groaned and clicked it on, reaching over to the air conditioning dial. He turned on the heat, moving it almost all the way up. 

“How the hell are you so cold?” You asked him.

”It’s like 40 degrees out,” He rebuttaled defensively, letting out a sigh of relief after a moment of relaxing in the warm air. You began to feel a bit warm, especially with your jacket on you. You bit the inside of your lip and sighed. You eventually found a fast food place, asking Kylo if he wanted anything. He said that he didn’t eat fast food in an offended way, before telling you he’d like what happened to be the most expensive meal on the menu. 

You pulled over, somewhat behind the building, handing Kylo his food. It was still hot in the car. You reached your hand to the dial and turned it to a colder direction. Kylo smacked your hand gently, looking at you with a confused look with a mouth full of burger. He swallowed the Unchewed food hard. 

”You’re literally wearing a jacket. Just take it off.” 

You stopped chewing and looked at Kylo, shaking your head ‘no’.

”Why not? This problem can be resolved so quickly by just taking it off, or by you just listening to me and realizing I’m right- it’s cold outside. I’m cold,” He said, reaching over to your jacket and tugging on the sleeve. You jerked your shoulder from him as you ate your food. Kylo rolled his eyes and shrugged, looking out of his window like a mad toddler. You continued to chow on your meal, before picking up your drink and taking a sip. As the straw hit your mouth, you squeezed the cup  a little too hard and the lid came flying off. In your attempt to save it, you moved your free hand quickly to it, trying to push it back onto the top of the lid. This made it ten times worse. You caused the liquid to spill out, covering your windbreaker in the liquid. Not only did it get on the outside, which wasn’t _too_ bad alone, as it was water resistant, but it got under it, sending extreme chills down your spine. You writhed uncomfortably, groaning in discomfort at the coldness of the liquid. You undid your seatbelt and opened your door, leaning out of the car to try to make the liquids just roll off of you, your back to KyloZ

He laughed and almost choked on his food, turning the heat up as he knew he had won, and you’d have to take off your wind breaker. You took a sharp inhale and inzipped it, keeping it closed, though. He rolled his eyes and pulled it off of you.

”Jusy face it, it’s cold outsiii- Wow, okay,” Kylo said, confidence falling into shock. You could only cross your arms over your chest and yell at him, grabbing your jacket back and wearing it as more of a scarf.

”Okay, I’m sorry,” he said, traces of laughter in his voice.

”Here,” he said, handing you the bag. You took out a napkin, opening your mouth slightly to thank him quietly. Instead of just sitting there, though, he  lifted his black sweater over his head, handing it to you. He was left in just his black pants and a thin, black t shirt. You wiped the sticky drink off of your chest and neck, looking at him confused. He shook the sweater at you for a second, keeping his eye contact with you. You grabbed it, looking away from him as you pulled it on. It was fitted on him, but it was somewhat loose on you. It was really comfortable, the material soft and airy. The ride back was quiet and awkward, even when you drove through the toll booth, you hardly spoke a word.

You pulled into your spot and you both left the car. Kylo picked up your wind breaker, you grabbed the bag of trash,  your purse, and the stupid cup and lid. You shoved the trash into a trash can which was already nearly overflowing outside of the lobby. You walked as a pair inside and to the elevator. The two of you rode alone, and all of a sudden he started laughing. You looked at him angrily, and he just smiled smugly at you.

After a moment, you couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t stop looking at you until you broke. You raised your hand.

”I’ll admit, you did do a good job being respectful. I mean, you didn’t even break eye contact and look at my chest once!” You said with a smile.

”Or maybe that just means you don’t like girls, who knows,” you teased. Kylo looked at you seriously for a moment before he placed the same large, strong hand that stopped the elevator doors the first time you saw him under your chin, tilting it upwards. He kissed your lips hard, the skin between his index finger and thumb pressing against your throat slightly. You lifted your free arm, placing it on his forearm, pushing for a split second before simply melting and grabbing ahold of it throughout the kiss. The doors dinged again, and he pulled his body away from you.

”Maybe I had looked, and maybe you’re just blind,” he said with a straight face. You stepped out of the elevator after him. He gently pushed your windbreaker into your arms, obviously acknowledging the fact that you were star struck. He turned to go, walking over to his room. You walked towards yours, and as he pulled out his key, he spoke.

”Text me tomorrow, I’ll come over and get that sweater back, it’s my favorite one.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Mutuals.**

_Chapter 4_

~~_What’s mine is yours, what’s yours is mine._ ~~

* * *

 

 

His lips hit hard against yours, his fingers playing with the hem of his favorite sweater- your favorite now, too. It was early in the morning, and he couldn’t wait. Not just for the sweater, but for you. Not just to touch you, to feel you. To know and smell you. He pulled back slightly, his breath ragged. Kylo. He stood parallel to you, the minimal amounts of sunshine reaching into your  room delicately leading the two of you, his hands being covered in stripes of pale light from the slits in the blinds. Blotches of dried paint he just couldn’t seem to get off on the palms of his hands. That was okah to you, it added more texture when he placed his hands on you. Anywhere; your neck, your face, hands, legs, you name it. 

Kylo finally removed the swearer from your body, your leggings already had been off long before he arrived. His hand smoothed down the middle of your chest, then your naval. His touch. It felt smooth, his nails bitten down to the bed, but the cuticles still smooth as if he gave himself a manicure as soon as he bit a nail. His knuckles a bright red, a surprising and grappling contrast from his pale skin. He continued to kiss you, but all you wanted to do was admire his entire being. All of him. His shirt- well, the one _he_ had on- was already long gone, tossed into the corner of the room, swallowed behind your bedside table.

Your hands held the sides of Kylo’s face. You felt the smoothness of his well-shaven face. His hands reached beneath his waist and on his belt buckle, removing the leather snake, focusing on the button and undoing that, too. He placed a hand atop yours, his long finger caressing your hand, like one using a computer mouse. You looked into his deep, brown eyes full of all sorts of different emotions and feelings... Those beautiful brown eyes. You smelled him, and you smelled of him. Kylo already had a signature cologne, and you’ve known him for less than a week. 

You woke up. 

Your mind stopped for a moment, confused as to how just a moment ago you were standing with a  gorgeous man, half naked, and now you were lying cozily in your bed with the same sweater from your blissful dream back on. The only truth to the dream was how you, or the sweater, smelled. It was rich with cologne, the scent easily traveling throughout all parts of the fabric with its airy, light fabric. 

You sat up in your bed, your legs cold. The birds only now began to chirp, as the sun had only just begun to rise into the sky. You took not account of this, but instead stayed sitting up and swayed slowly to the side as you reminisced. The paint on his hands, awfully realistic, and horribly desirable. You even now imagined him with his hair messily pulled back, thinking about how gorgeous he would look like that, before swiftly deciding you liked him better when his hair was worn as a mane. You stroked the back of your neck, tiredly trying to get over the dream, but it was far too real. It, for whatever reason, saddened you to know that none of this had happened, and that the closest thing you’ve had so far to your desires was a kiss in the elevator, which you mindlessly decided was a pity kiss. 

You were tired, but you wanted so badly to speak with Kylo. You thought of getting your phone and telling him to come over to get his sweater, but you were far too comfortable in it’s warmth, it was yours for now. It smelled of him so strongly, it felt like he was right beside you in the sweater as you wished he had been. You took in a deep sigh, remembering his painted eyes. You couldn’t conclude if he has as deep of eyes in real life as the dream, so you decided he might have them, but you subconsciously swept the raw beauty of them under the rug. How could you?

You wanted him, and this was bad. Horrible. You came into the school with hopes for a wonderful year with good grades and maybe- only _maybe_  - a few friends. Not anybody too close or distracting, just friends. But you couldn’t help it, you were so attracted to this boy for no reason. Well, obviously there was a reason,  but what good is it when you can’t figure it out? Your heart felt heavy for the rest of your time awake. You closed your eyes once more, resting your once again weary head. Images and scenes of Kylo flashed in your mind, making you open your eyes every few seconds as you tried to rid them. You hoped that you wouldn’t have another dream about him, and your wishes came true, you didn’t dream at all. Instead, you were rewarded (or punished, you couldn’t help but feel a mix of both) with absolute darkness and emptiness for a short while.

You woke again nearly 4 hours later, at around 9 AM, waking up and feeling a lot more relieved than earlier. You decided you’d get up and take a fast shower, get some clothes on quickly and text Kylo.

You did just so, picking out a yellow sweater and a black skirt, simple short socks on your feet as a replacement for shoes. You dried your hair as fast as you could, trying not to look too rushed. You walked back into your room and checked your phone, hardly any notifications on your screen. You huffed and unlocked your phone, opening the conversation with Kylo.

‘ _Come and get your sweater.’,_ you wrote. You wished you were even slightly more brave so that you could be blunt enough as to just tell him what you wanted with no fear. You watched your phone, waiting for any types of tags to show up, but the symbol that said ‘Sent’ was the only one that stayed on the screen for a long period of time. You anxiously watched and waited, wanting Kylo to just show up in a heartbeat, and just surprise you with an amazing kiss and complete your dream. But as of right now, you were forced to play the waiting game.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Mutuals.**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

You waited and waited desperately for the ding, or at least an indication that Kylo got your text. You wanted him to be with you, you wanted the feelings in your dream to come back to an even fuller extent. You walked through your dorm multiple times as an attempt to try to fixate your mind on something other than Kylo. You organized tangled blinds, put away towels and clothes, you even wiped down the kitchen counter, but you could not get him out of your head, no matter how hard you tried.

After you organized everything imaginable in the room, you walked to your phone, pressing the button. The screen lit up, and you saw a notification banner.

‘ _I’m in class. Can you wait_?’ you smiled. It was from Kylo. It had been delivered 10 minutes prior.

’ _No_ ,’ you typed back, a huge grin on your face.

A few moments later, he read it. It then showed he was typing.

 _’I have like 10 minutes left... it will take me about 5 mins to get back after class. You can wait 15 minutes,’_ his text read. You could hear it in your head being spoken in his voice, it was perfect. But you really couldn’t wait 15 minutes. In fact, finding out that he was coming in the first place made everything so much worse. You left him on read, hoping he’d start blowing up your phone asking where you went. He didn’t. 

Each minute felt scored by 5 at least, the time going by painfully slow. You left Kylo’s sweater folded neatly atop your covers, although you knew that’s not what he was coming for. If he really wanted it back, he would have taken it last night. 

When the time finally did come that there was a knock on the door, you hopped to your feet, overjoyed. You breathed in slowly to calm yourself before you straightened your skirt out, fixed your sunflower-yellow sweater, and finally walked to the door. You opened it, and there stood Kylo. He had on an unzipped black hoodie, a dark t-shirt, black jeans, his usual boots, and a beanie. He stepped in, saying a quick ‘hey’, before walking to the couch and leaning on it.

”So, you want your sweater, right?” You asked him. He looked at you dumbly and say quietly for a moment.

”...Right,” he said, somewhat sarcastically. You told him that it was in your room, and too come with you. You lead him in, and you sat down on the edge of your bed beside the sweater and pointed to it.

Kylo closed the door behind him, and sat down on the other side. You swallowed at the awkwardness before he leaned over the sweater, kissing you on the lips again. Yes! This is exactly what you wanted. Any attention from him was all you desired, your body was in dire need of him. 

Although not every detail of the dream came true, for example the paint on his flesh, the morning light peeking in through the slits in the blinds, it was enough to satisfy. Kylo places his palm on your thigh as he continued to kiss you, you kissing back, as he scooted closer. He then pulled back slightly. You looked at him with confusion, scared that you did something that he didn’t like.

”As much as I _want_  to do... this,” he started with a sigh.

”I want to try to wait. It’s weird, because I know you now. Well, hardly. But I still know your name, I know what you look like, I know you live just a few feet away from me. Just not right now. How about, we have a good conversation and get to know eachother?” He asked you, gently rubbing his hand up and down your thigh. Not in a sensial way like before, but more as a coping mechanism of sorts. You could tell he was anxious.

You wanted to tell him all about your dream and just make out with him, but you just nodded with a smile and said that you agree. 

Kylo picked up his sweater and left the room, going to the couch. He sat and waited for you. 

”Would you like a cup of coffee?” 

“Sure- I take mine black,” he said with a nod.

You walked into your kitchen, pulling out ground coffee and putting it into the coffee maker with water. You walked back out to Kylo when you were waiting for it to get ready.

You sat beside him. What would you talk about? School? Hux?

”What did you do this Summer?” He asked, crossing one of his legs over the other, looking at you.

”Oh, I just hung out with my family and slept. A lot,” you said with a laugh. Kylo smiles and nodded, looking at the ground.

You asked what he had done over summer, and if he had visited his family at all. He went completely quiet and stopped smiling. He kept his line of sight on the floor for a moment before looking back to you.

”No, not really. We don’t get along very well,” he confesses to you. You wondered if it would be rude to push further, and to see why they didn’t get along. You bravely asked why not. He looked at you, surprised.

”Do you really want to know?” He asked you, sitting up right in his seat. He looked as if he were about to pull out a giant encyclopedia and read everything out of it, that’s how focused he was. Instead, after you nodded he simply began to speak.

”I’ve always been... Not weird. I’m not weird. I’m just not normal,” he said looking to the corner of the room for no apparent reason, other than of course avoiding eye contact.

”So, my parents decided private school would be the best choice for me. An all boys private school that they spent about 5 grand on in middle school alone. I complained every day to them, told them that the kids taunted me. I’ve never been necessarily   _bad_ at sports,  but it was certainly a weak spot in the eyes of all the other kids,” he added, this time looking you in the eyes.

”They called me a ‘queer’, a ‘fag’- you name it, they probably called me it. I would have been better off at public school. I absolutely fucking dreaded my school. I hated everyone there, they were all rich, arrogant assholes. Anyways, the point is my parents never listened to me, and they never understood what I was about, what I wanted to do in life,” he vented on, as if you were his psychiatrist. You could only nod along with him.

”You’re one of the first people I’ve ever _really_ told about that,” he said quietly. The coffee pot beeped. You smiled at him and held up a finger, saying you’d be right back.

You stepped in, pulling one of your mugs from the cabinets, pouring the black coffee in for Kylo. You walked back out and handed it to him. He thanked you and looked around the room. You say back beside him, limply.

”I have a question,” you prompted, sitting up right and looking at him seriously.  He nodded to you with a ‘hm’. 

“Why are you so... Like...”

You didn’t know how to put it without being rude. Kylo sat still with a focused face.

”Agressive. Or just straight up scary towards people when you first meet them?” 

Kylo looked at you with a thoughtful  expression for a moment before sighing.

”It’s funny to me,” he said after a moment, a smile spreading across his face, revealing his imperfect but somehow cute teeth. You looked at him in somewhat of a surprised expression, chuckling a bit at the broadness of his statement.

”No, seriously. Being so tall and... and loud has its benefits. I’m a nice person, I’d like to think; just a little bit emotional, as I’ve been told. And if people can’t handle it at its fullest extent, be it  exaggerated or real, then they shouldn’t be around me. It’s kind of like a test,” he concluded with a nod.

You understood him, but at the same time you didn’t. How was it fun? 

He took a drink of his coffee. You could smell the bitterness of it mixed with the cigarette smell of his hair. It was quiet for a moment, and somewhat peaceful to you. The two of you breathed calmly, subtle tints of smiles on the both of your faces.

”There’s a party I heard some of the people in my class talking about,” he said, whipping his head towards you. You made eye contact with him.

”Are you going to go?” you asked quietly.

”Would you go with me?” He asked, quietly as well. You simply nodded. 

“Then yes. It starts at like 8, so I’ll come over here at like 8:30,” he added.

”Why so late?” You asked him with a smile.

”Because if it’s a flop, we can drive around the area and see if there are any cars around. If not, it’s better to arrive later so you don’t seem like you care too much,” he said. You rolled your eyes and chuckled at him. He smiled and continued to drink his coffee.

”I don’t know anyone who’s going to go besides you, though, so it might be a little bit awkward. I’m sure we’ll have fun though.” 

You nodded and gave a thumbs up. Ayer a few more minutes of meaningless rambling, he noted he should probably be leaving, so you stood and walked him to the door. 

“I’ll see you later,” he said with a wave, giving an awkward side-hug as he left. You said your goodbyes and closes the door behind him, ecstatic for the party, maybe you’d get what you wanted in the first place.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> •Hinted drug use  
> •Underage drinking  
> •Hux is actually loveable in this part!!!  
> •Somebody is confirmed to be a drug addict

**Mutuals** **.**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

As the clock ticked, you continued to get ready. You decided you’d go out in casual wear, but still nicer than usual, the same black skirt as before but a darker, softer sweater. You fixed your hair nicely, did your makeup differently, and wore some shoes you hadn’t touched since graduation. It was already well past 9. You checked the time every couple of minutes, anxious for Kylo to come pick you up. You tapped your nice shoes against the floor in anticipation, glancing at the door every few seconds, and when it did reach the time that there was a knocking on the door, you stopped and decided only now was the perfect time to make sure you looked just as good as before. 

You walked back out, breathing as calmly as you could, opening the door. There he stood, his hair looking tame but still fluffed, the infamous black sweater on under a hooded black and gray denim jacket, black jeans, and his regular boots.

”Look at you. It’s just a stupid college party,” He said jokingly.

”Let’s go,” he said quickly after. You didn't have enough time to rebuttal, as he had already started walking for the elevator. He pressed the button, holding his finger on it and then tapping it rapidly. You rolled your eyes with a smile.  He stopped.

The elevator dinged and the two of you got inside, somebody from one of the floors above you on it as well, making it a quiet and awkward trip down to the lobby. But when you finally did get down,  Kylo rudely grabbed you and pulled you out, cutting off the person left in the elevator. You looked at him with a shocked expression, not being able to help but slightly laugh as he pulled you out of the lobby. 

“Will there be people you know there?” You asked Kylo as the two of you walked to his car quickly.

”Um... I’m not sure. That’d be a bonus though,” Kylo said, jingling his keys in his hand as he lead you to his pristine yet old, black BMW. He unlocked it and you opened the door. He sat in, being almost too tall for the car, and you followed. He started the engine up and quickly pulled out of the space, driving through the toll booth. 

“Thanks, Jim,” he said to the guard, nodding as he drove out.

”First name basis, huh?” You asked jokingly.

”Yeeep. He’s been the toll guy since I started school here,” he said, looking distracted but obviously not sounding it. He drove out and onto the street, driving a few streets over and into a small neighborhood, dead lawns and off-white picket fences scattered in front of some houses.

Kylo eventually pulled up to a house, muted thumping coming from behind the walls. He parked his car on the street beside others, people standing in the lawn with red solo cups and tight dresses; you were the most well dressed one there. Great, you were such a geek that you dressed up fancy at a casual party. Kylo stepped out, and you sighed, following him. The two of you walked to the door, Kylo trying it. It was locked. 

“How do we get in?” He asked one of the girls standing with a drink.

”Um... You pay to come in. Guys are $5, girls are free,” she answered. “Go around back.”

”Oh fuck me, cheap assholes,” Kylo groaned, fumbling for his wallet. He eventually pulled out the tattered black leather pouch, pulling a five dollar bill out. 

You nodded as a thanks to the girl who just looked at you before going back to her conversation with her friend.

Kylo pulled you to the back with him, walking up to the back door. He knocked loudly, a guy quickly opening the door. 

“Five dollars,” he said, eyeing you up and down for a second.

”Yeah, I know,” Kylo grumbled, waving the bill in the air as the guy opened the door. The two of you walked in, the thumping of the music growing more evident with each step.

”Now what?” You asked him.

”Let’s get some drinks,” Kylo shouted over the music. You nodded and he walked through the rooms, you on his tail, twisting and turning through bunches of people, before the two of you reached the kitchen where a whole bar was set up, practically. Kylo quickly reached for the vodka, pouring himself a cup and mixing it with some type of punch in a red solo cup. You cringed, too bitter. But you wanted to impress him- you grabbed the vodka as well. He raised an eyebrow at you as you poured well over three shots worth of it into a cup of your own, only slightly diluting it with a different regular beverage. You took a long sip of it, the strongness of the alcohol practically hurting you. Kylo took a short, mild drink of his, cringing at the flavor. You laughed in your mind, too bitter for him?

”This is disgustingly sweet,” he shouted over the loud music, people chanting and shouting along to the song playing. Oh.  

He walked out and you followed, watching people grinding and dancing like maniacs, until you spotted a familiar face- Hux.

“Hux!” You shouted. He didn’t hear.

”Hux!” You shouted even louder, making your way over to him. You tapped his shoulder, and he turned to you, a surprised expression on his face.

”Hey!... You!” He said loudly.

”(Y/N)!” He added, as if he had made a revelation.

”What’s up?” He asked you, giving you a hug. You shrugged and waved your arm around the party. He smiled and laughed, energy in his voice and face.  His hair looked a little bit messy, his clothes dirty- but he seemed a lot happier than the last time you had seen him. You looked him up and down, noticing a little bit of bruising on his arms in areas, mostly small red dots, and one bruise wrapped around his forearm as if it was trapped in a cylinder of some sort.

Before you could question it, you felt a firm arm touch your shoulder.

”Hux- I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” Kylo said in a shocked voice. Hug nodded.

”Yeah, yeah... I’m here!” He said. You also noticed he had a little bit of a beard, not disgusting but certainly not amazing.

”I’ll be back, I have to use the restroom,” he said, leaving. Kylo looked at you with a smile as he left.

”Do you want to dance or something?” He asked you. You crossed your arms and thought for a moment.

”To _this_ song? And I don’t even like dancing,” you complained, taking a drink of your alcohol. It stung.

”Come ooon,” he pushed, brushing a stray piece of hair out of your face and behind your ear cutely. You giggled and looked around the room at everyone else dancing, then back at Kylo.

”fine, fine.”

Kylo starts to move his legs with the music, and you follow along limply and with no passion, but you’re dancing. Kylo laughs and holds your hand as the two of you poorly step. He spins you, and you bump into somebody.

Coldness; You feel it fall down your back and you cringe at it. 

“What the fuck?” You hear a voice say. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” you said, turning around to look at the person behind you, red, strong liquid leaking all over his white shirt and beige pants.

”What the fuck is wrong with you?” He shouts, spit flying out of his mouth. You flinch and raise your hands up, stepping back. Kylo puts a hand on your shoulder and pulls you behind him as you pull the stained sweater which now smelled of alcohol off of yourself, cringing at the stain on the back.

”Hey asshole, it was an accident. She said sorry,” he said, a good 3 inches taller than the other guy. The guy shoved Kylo with a grunt and he hardly moved back at all. Kylo punched him hard in the face with a closed fist, sending him tumbling down to the ground. He got back up, his nose already starting to drip with blood. They started fighting and you shouted at Kylo, trying to peel him away from the other  guy. When you and some other people finally successfully intervened and pulled him away from the guy, Kylo’s fists were red, his hair a tangled mess. 

”Fuck you, asshole,” he shouted as the guy glared at the both of you, leaving. You stared at Kylo uncomfortably, unable to say anything. You were glad he stuck up for you, but you were beyond disappointed at how crazy he was about it. He looked back at you, huffing and charged up. 

“I’m crazy to you, huh? Yeah, fuck it. I’ll be outside,” He grumbled, sounding angrier than ever. You could do nothing but stand there in shock. You swallowed hard, feeling humiliated. He left.

Treading to another quieter room, your ears perked at the sound of the familiar voice of Hux. You followed the sound and tapped on his shoulder, waving.

”Hey, where’s Kylo?” He asked, looking around the room.

”Outside. He got in a fight,” you said quietly, shrugging.

”He’s pretty pissed.”

”He’s always cross,” Hux shrugged, waving his hand. It reeked of weed in that area; expectable at a college party, but Hux’s spunky and outgoing personality made up for it. A sigh escaped your lips as you began to speak again.

”He and I were dancing and I bumped into another guy and he had a stick up his ass about it, and Kylo started yelling at him and it all went downhill. It doesn’t really matter though,” you vented. Hux nodded, setting his drink down after a moment. He held out his hand.

”Wanna make up for it?”  You tilted your head and began to smile.

”Dance with me,” he said in his charming voice. You smiled more, slung your sweater over your shoulder, and took his hand, the muted but loud sound of music guiding the both of you. He swayed back and fourth- you simply followed. He laughed, twirling you, then putting his arms around your waist. He didn’t follow the beats of the music, just his own intellect. You placed your hands on his forearms and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“I changed my mind,” you said quietly. Hux looked confused. 

“I think I like how the stubble looks on you. I didn’t like it at first,” you said quietly. You ran your thumbs across his arms, feeling gentle bumps. You glanced down and saw multiple new bruises. You squinted gently at them, gently brushing your thumb over them. He moved his hand under your chin and tilted it up. 

“I do too,” he said. You forgot what you had been talking about for a moment, and then you just nodded.

”Yeah.”

”Yeah,” he said with a nod. He seemed as though he was holding back a lot of energy, as if he was trying so hard to be relaxed; it was strange. You stepped back, sliding your hands down to his wrists.

“I think I should go see how Kylo’s doing,” you whispered, fixing a stray hair on Hux’s face. He nodded with a smile, saying a quick ‘Go’.

You left after a moment, heading to the backyard, not seeing him. You headed back around front, and you spotted him quickly walking to his car, a burning cigarette in hand. He looked upset, still as worked up as before.

“Kylo!” You call, jogging up to him, shivering in the cold air without your sweater on. He swiftly turns, you notice he only does a spin, standing on his toes practically. 

“Are you okay?” You ask him, shuffling to him with a concerned voice.

”Actually, no. No, I’m a bit slighted,” he says, taking a swift drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke from his nose like a bull. He flicks it, dead ash falling to the concrete where his shiny boots stand.

”Because of the fight?”

”We’ll yeah- but no. You act all lovey to me, like you want us to go somewhere- I’ve known you for like, 5 minutes, by the way, and what’s worse than that is that I actually really like you, and I see us going somewhere. Anyways, you act like you’re into me and then you get all close to Hux,” he said, tapping his boot against the ground. You swallow and speak with a rebuttal.

”It wasn’t like that, at all. Hux is a friend- he’s the first person I met here. I don’t feel like that about him, I hardly even know him, and-“

”Well your _friend_  isn’t even himself. He does so much heroin that it changes his personality for half of the day, and when that wears off, he does it again, and he’s back to whatever he wants to be,” Kylo said, waving his cigarette around.

”But I guess I’m to crazy to be cared about by you, right?” He asked.

You stood silently, shocked.

”Right,” Kylo concluded with a sigh. He walked to his car and got in on the driver’s side. He nodded a smug goodbye to you, speeding off. You were left standing there in the bitter cold.

You turned to walk back inside, feeling as though a steel ball had been chained to all of your limbs. You walked to the door, finding it had been locked. You rapped on the door for a moment until somebody peered out.

”Anyone past 10 is $5,” he said. 

“It’s 10:10.”

You huffed and patted your skirt; no pockets, no wallet. Just your phone tucked into your skirt. Your keys were in Kylo’s car, you could just die, but you had too much pride to text him. You’d be waiting in the lobby for the night

“I was here earlier,” you stated. The guy shook his head and rolled his eyes. He closed the door, and you kicked it hard.

”Fuck you, skinhead!” You sighed. 

You would be walking home then. 

You turned down the road, trudging, your feet making a loud sound as they slid against the concrete, eventually leading you back to the parking lot after about an hour walk.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Kylo temper tantrum!  
> Mention of alcohol  
> Angst  
> Steamy fluff

* * *

**Mutuals.**

_chapter 7_

* * *

 

You sit in the lobby, exhausted. Your phone is at 15%, and of course this is the one night the climate decides to be cold as ice, the lobby’s heating system not doing you much. You get a few glares, your hair is messy and you reek of alcohol. You’re exhausted, but you wouldn’t dare text Kylo, it would be too weak of you.

Beside your chair on the table sat a hot cup of instant coffee. It tasted horrible, but you were trying your hardest to stay awake. After all, it would be unacceptable to sleep in the lobby. With your heart heavy, you pondered over the events of the night; you really didn’t think dancing with Hux would be _wrong,_ and besides, you and Kylo weren’t even together. You were also horrified about the new knowledge that Hux does a drug as bad as heroin- he was so popular in highschool, you would expect him to be generally a happy person. You took a drink of the bitter juice. No milk, no  sugar, Nothing. It’s not like the staff even set any out. Whatever. It would singe your throat either way. 

You had been watching the elevator doors for a while, trying to will Kylo to come out of the two doors and apologize, it’s all you wanted. That _and_  to go to your room to cozy up under your comforter and listen to the nonsense on the TV as you slept the night away, but that was impossible as of right now. 

But you couldn’t help but feel guilty, you obviously hurt Kylo. Even if you believed he was being dim and irrational, you still felt horrible. You sipped the burning dirt and stared at your hands tiredly. All you could do was wait, now. Maybe just for Hux to come back so you could explain to him what happened and to get him to bring you your keys, but you figured he would probably be ‘ _busy_ ’ doing ‘ _something_ ’. And it’s not like you could occupy yourself with a game on your phone for a few hours, it was almost completely dead. You wished that the caffeine that could replenish you could do the same for your phone, but you obviously weren’t dense (nor drunk!) enough to try. 

Suddenly, the elevator across the lobby dinged and you already had the dark feeling in your gut, and it had been growing for the past 30 seconds. You felt him getting closer to you. The doors opened and you saw that stupid, big hand hold the door open. Not surprisingly, out Kylo stepped. He had a white pair of ear buds in, probably blasting music, and a pack of cigarettes in his hand. You watched him step outside into the cold. As you took deep breaths, you figured you should drink one last chug of energy to gain the courage to go ask for your keys back.

It felt like you had swallowed a magnet and the chair you sat in was iron as you stood. Your steps felt heavy as you made your way to the door. You spotted him leaning against a pillar, a lit, smoking cigarette in one hand, his oversized, black phone in the other.

”Kylo,” you called. Nothing.

You sighed, feeling more anger bubble in you. Was he ignoring you?

You stared at him.

”Kylo!” 

Nothing again. The headphones, you thought.

You marched to him and ripped out one headphone, he winced, mouthing an “ow”.

”Hi, can I have my keys possibly?” You asked him, angrily. Kylo crossed his arms over his chest only after carefully winding up his earphones, stuffing them in his pocket and taking a long, deep hit. You look at him impatiently. He blows the smoke in your face and flicks the cigarette on the ground, twisting his boot on it.

You see red, blinking back with watery eyes from the smoke. You slap his phone out of his hand and shove him hard, his back hitting the pillar.

”What the fuck, you psycho bitch!”

”Piss off, Kylo, you’re the one not giving me my fucking keys back!” You shout.

”You want them back?” He asks, picking up his phone and cramming it into his pocket. He pulls out your keys and dangles them in front of your face. You reach for them and he pulls away, walking to your car which is parked close by. You look confused. He then shanks the key on the side of the car, scraping zig zag lines as he walks with the key stuck into it. You stand, jaw wide open. Kylo pulls the keys from the side of the car and throws them across the parking lot. You stand in shock. He looks at you, breathing hard for a moment, before banging hard on the hood of your car just once, walking back inside.

”Yeah no wonder you’re single, asshole,” you call to him, but he’s already inside. You trudge around the lot, searching for your keys until you find them hiding in a bush on the side near the dumpster. You blink hard, taking deep, calming breaths before making your way back inside the lobby.

As you made your way up to your room, you couldn’t help but feel immense amounts of anger boiling inside of you. You wanted to leave the building, knowing you lived next to a psychopath. As you walked by his room, you kicked the door, hard. You entered your dorm and slammed the door, locking the deadbolt and the door lock, along with the chain. You pulled your shoes off and threw them by the couch angrily, pulling off your skirt and top, changing into more comfortable clothing. No TV tonight, you decided. Just a bath and sleep.

* * *

 

 

It’s 3 in the morning and you hear a loud knocking sound coming from your door. You don’t have the energy to go fix your hair or anything, so you just get up and undo all of the locks on your door, cursing yourself for using all of them earlier. Without even looking through the peephole, you pull open the door to see Kylo standing in front of you, a large canvas in his hand. It’s too dark to see what is on the canvas. You go to close the door, but the big hand that usually stops the elevator door stopped your manual door, pushing it open. You stepped back, and Kylo looked along your wall without saying anything. He found the light switch, and you went blind for a moment, stumbling back on your sleepy feet.

He held the canvas up, beautiful, dripping colors forming the face of a girl- you. You stared at it, reaching out to touch the texture of the acrylic, seemingly dry paint. Kylo smacks your hand away with a free hand.

”It’s not dry,” he says groggily, obviously being his first time speaking in hours. Dark circles under his eyes proved your point. All you could do was step towards him, slinging your arms around his neck, kissing him hard. You felt him smile against your mouth as he kissed you back, leaning down slightly to set the painting on the wooden floor. One hand reached the small of your back, the other holding the side of your face. He was the one to pull back, smiling in the dim light of the room.

”Am I forgiven?”

”Yeah. Am I?” You asked tiredly. He shrugged jokingly, and you pulled him back to your room. He laughed along the way, his hand in yours. He turned the small lamp on, giving the two of you the tiniest light source available, enough to keep the sentimental mood up. He sat on the edge of your bed and pulled you to face him on his lap, his hands firmly holding your waist. He looked at you with his stupid, sweet face, the tip of his bold nose rubbing against yours. He tilted his head to the side, kissing you gently, his comforting hands rubbing up and down your sides, occasionally making contact with your bare skin, the dried paint feeling course but kind against your flesh.

”I really like you,” Kylo says, breaking the kiss. He returns to it, you kiss back for a moment before pulling away.

”I really like you, too,” you add, delving back into the kiss. His hands move up your body, to your hair. He grabs gentle fistfuls, pulling you away from the kids.

”Remember how I said I want to take it slow?” He asks. 

‘Yeah, well doing _this_  (the hair pulling, obviously) isn’t helping,’ you think to yourself. 

You nod. He smiles at you and gives a gentle tug to your hair before releasing it, returning his large palm to the small of your back, rubbing gentle circles as he lays back onto the bed.

”I really like you, I do. I’m not trying to lead you on to nothing or anything like that, but I don’t want this to be a college fling,” he says after a moment of pondering, his hands rubbing your thighs gently, his hair a tangled mess.

You nod.

”Me neither, you seem... different,” you say quietly.

”I am different,” he concludes, pulling you down beside him. He wraps his arms around you calmly, his large nose buried in your hair, giving a gentle kiss on the back of your head.

”I don’t want this to be a college fling,” he says once more. You move your body closer to him as you both slip out of consciousness. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WATCHED THE LAST JEDI AND I LOVED IT. (Writing this on the 14th of December) My friends went with me and they didn’t like it as much as me, though. There were some parts I’d change, especially how Hux’s character changes so much. But whatever, no spoilers. It got me in the mood to write.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Sex!!! (Finally???)  
> Oral sex on reader  
> Light dom/sub

Mutuals.

_Chapter 8_

* * *

 

You woke up to Kylo’s fingers softly tracing your arm, your back against his front, his other arm under your head as a pillow. You smiled and turned around slowly and softly. You watched the corners of his mouth pull into a small smile, his eyes looking tired but not restless, hair corrupt but not destroyed. The smile stayed glued onto your face as you looked at him, the early, early morning light shining in between each panel of the blinds ever so slightly and creating soft blue lines on Kylo’s face and chest. 

“Did you even sleep?” You ask him with a yawn, reaching for your phone.

”Hm... Why are you getting that? You just woke up,” he asks in a groggy voice.

”I wanted to check the time,” you say defensively, glancing at it; 4:00 AM. You yawn from just reading it. Kylo pushed hair from your face, rubbing his thumb across your cheek, a gentle touch of roughness to it which caused your mouth to open slightly. This gives him a crooked, open mouthed smile. You smile back at him in the same way and he moves his large hand under your arm. He places his grip firmly onto your side and pulls your body to his. You place your hands on his chest, clutching his shirt gently. Kylo smiles at you and moves his hands to your waist, pulling you onto his lap swiftly, like you weighed nothing, sitting up slightly, his head against the headboard. He smiles smugly at you in silence, his hands on your waist. You didn’t know what to do, this was your first time, believe it or not. You licked your lips quickly and looked back at him, the faint hint of sunlight poking through the slits inbetween each blind; he was beautiful. His hair swallowed the light and distributed a gorgeous shine, his eyes were unaffected by the ray of light that happened to land perfectly on his eye. 

He kissed you, his hands holding your hips down on his, hard. His soft lips on yours were perfect. The texture, the movement, the euphoria- all. You felt his hand move from your waist to your neck, brushing hair out of the way and running his hand across it gently, sending shivers up your spine. His eyes were dark but full, his face proving his want- or his need, rather- for you. 

“You’re new to this, huh?”

You’re back on the bed, still sitting up. He’s standing, fiddling with his belt. You simply nod, and he glances at you. He smiles, then returns his attention back down without another word. You take off your rather unflattering sleep bottoms, when Kylo comes back onto the bed, now only in black boxers. His shirt and pants are messily piled on the floor. Kylo kisses you once more, placing his hand on your thigh, gently squeezing and running up and down it’s length.

”Are you sure you want to do this?” 

You nod. More than anything you wanted to do this, from day one you thought about it.

”Flip over,” Kylo says. You furrow your eyebrows for a split second, sitting silently. Kylo huffs and pushes you lightly onto your face. Okay, it was rude of him, but you wouldn’t hurry! Kylo places his fingers under the waist of your panties with two fingers, shimmying they down to your knees, which remained in a kneeling position. You felt your face warm up as you hear a satisfied hum from Kylo. He places a strong hand on your hip and runs a finger up your slit, and you feel yourself shiver at it. Kylo grips tighter, as if giving you a warning. You stop. His hand moves to your hair and he gives a quick tug, pulling your head back so that you’re on both your hands and knees.

”Up,” he says, now leaned down so that his lips are at your ear. You nod and remain firmly holding yourself up. Kylo releases your hair and you let out a sigh of relief. He places his hands back at your hips and lifts your lower half slightly, bringing his lips to yours, his nose brushing against the sensitive flesh. You shiver again slightly, your body moving in a waving motion. Kylo grunts quietly and parts his lips, dragging his tongue up your heat, latching his mouth on your clit. His tongue runs over it, giving gentle sucks every few moments. You let out loud, choppy gasps and quiet swears as he holds you, saliva and your juices falling from your cunt. Your eyes squeeze closed and you grip the blankets as he continues to run his tongue over your clit. He moved his mouth away briefly to breathe and moves back.

”You taste so fucking good,” he mutters into you, the vibrations of his deep voice running across your heat. You writhe in pleasure as he runs his thumb across your clit. He pulls away and you swore you would die, your cunt wanted the attention to continue forever. Kylo gently placed you back down, and you look back at him, seeing a bulge in Kylo’s boxers. He pulls them aside, exposing his full, long length.

“This might hurt,” he grunts. _Cliché_ , you think. But do you care? No.  

You turn your head back to face the headboard, sadly (for you, anyways.) You felt Kylo’s tip run up the outside of your cunt, and afrer a moment you felt it enter your hole, slowly. You shifted at the discomfort at first, not used to it. 

“Here.” 

Kylo pushes you flat on the bed, pulling his cock out of your hole flipping you over. You notice a whole new look in his eyes. His eyes are dark but lustfull; he looks happy. Kylo places a hand over your throat, not quite choking you _hard,_  but enough to cut off a small amount of oxygen, somehow makint everything more pleasurable. He pulls your legs open by your knees. Kylo pushes himself back inside of you, this time quick and harder. You place your hands over his large wrist, gripping it slightly. You gasp as he thrusts his hips into yours, his tip hitting you in just the right spots. You feel your eyes water with pleasure as your bodies rock up and down. You blink repeatedly, black specks floating across your view as he presses harder on your throat for a moment before releasing the grip, brushing his hand up and down your neck. You take in deep inhales with jagged breaths, cursing every few seconds. Kylo moves his hand to your cheek, his thumb pulling at the corner of your mouth, sliding it in. He grunts as he continues to fuck you, his cock making you feel full. You let out a quiet moan, running your tongue across his thumb. Kylo lets out a quick and smug chuckle, continuing to pump his cock in and out of you. You feel the ecstasy building up inside of you, a knot, if you will, tightening in your stomach. You feel anxious at first, not knowing what to do.

”Fuck, I’m going to cum,” he grunts, a bead of sweat falling down his forehead. You feel your eyes roll back in your head as he continues his movements, only he is beginning to speed up. You swear against his thumb, gently biting it. He moves his hand and pulls your hair without a word as he just fucks you even faster. You let out a slight whimper, Kylo moves his face to your neck and sucks gently, his hot breath tickling your skin. You smile and tilt your head back even more with a tug of your hair. Kylo gives a gently bite, then moves to another spot; you feel yourself growing closer to the edge. 

Suddenly, you feel a burst of pleasure and peace arise from deep inside of you, your cunt holding onto his cock tightly. You breathe hard and fast as he slows down his movements. You feel his cum fill you up. You blink back exhaustion as he gently releases your hair. Kylo pulls out of you and falls back to your side, brushing your hair out of your face. He smiles at the mess he has created.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mutuals.**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

 

You wake up, feeling sticky, unfresh, not an appealing texture at all. Kylo’s heavy arm was draped over your body, and you struggled to get away from the bedding without waking him. You cringed at the feeling of getting up, wishing you had bathed last night. Then you remembered; last night. A smile crept onto your face as you drew a new pair of undergarments and clothes from a bag sitting on your chair, still not emptied. 

You walked into the restroom, setting your clothes down on the sink and making sure your towel was dry enough to use. Sure enough it was, so you turned on the shower to a warm, temperature. You messily tossed your ‘clothes’ (your undergarments and shirt from the previous night) into a corner before stepping in and closing the curtain. 

As you began washing your hair, you heard the doorknob shake. You cringed and laughed for a moment- it was unlocked, Kylo was just incompetent. You waited, stooping your movements for a moment trying to listen keenly. You heard the door open and you quickly began to continue washing your hair in a candid way, wanting to make it seem like you didn’t care he was in there if he decided to join you in the shower.

You heard rustling, and eventually he did open the shower curtain. You first noticed his messy, dark hair, and raccoon like eyes. He looked exhausted- that was proven with a loud yawn. You continued to scrub your hair thoroughly and decided you might like to joke around with him. 

“Thanks for knocking,” you said in a joking voice, a big smile on his face.

”I do it all the time, nobody cares,” he says nonchalantly. You stop for a second; he does it _all the time_? You tried not to be the jealous type, and honestly you didn’t even see yourself as being jealous in this moment, but more shocked. You began to slowly finish coating your hair in the thick shampoo, the scent of it filling the shower. Kylo reached for it and you smack his hand.

”Do you know how expensive this is?” You ask him, waving it. Kylo stares at you and quickly grabs it, pouring some in his hand. He uses it and you sigh. You’d like to think you weren’t the jealous type; and you weren’t even really being jealous right now, just a little bit shocked at how casually he said that he does _this_ often. You turned back to look at him. His eyes were closed and his stupid nice hands worked his scalp and his thick hair,  bubbles forming. You turned back and started to rinse yours, doing it half assed and quickly. You turn for a moment to see Kylo, who cocks an eyebrow at you. You turn back around and step out, not minding whether or not your hair would be soapy and greasy anymore.

Kylo poked his head out of the shower curtain after you stepped out. You grabbed your towel and dried yourself off as you heard the faucet handle squeak.

”What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just got out of the shower, does that mean I’m mad?”

Kylo soon followed you, leaving the shower, steam still gliding off of his body, his hair wet and now clean. He stole your used towel and quickly ran it over himself, pulling on his clothes. You noticed some damp spots on his shirt scattered across his chest and on his back. His shirt was a little bit too fitted on him, his muscles protruding through the fabric as though he were a model in a men’s fitness magazine. His hair was damp and limp, so he stole one of your hair ties and tied his raven locks into a messy bun, stray thin pieces of his hair falling.

”I don’t know what your problem is,” he started with a sigh.

“But I was hoping I could take you to go get some coffee, and that you would come to my art class with me today. It’s our first showcase and I’d like to have an example of what my art was heavily inspired from,” Kylo says, scrambling to pull on his boots, hopping around for a second.

”Well, thanks, but my _problem_  is that you literally destroyed the paint job on my car,” you said in an ‘aha!’ Moment.

”It didn’t bother you last night,” Kylo said calmly, fixing his shirt and jeans, locking the buckle tightly. You clenched your jaw. He sucked- but he was right.

”Besides, even if it were the case, that thing is ancient. Mommy and daddy probably have a kajilion years’ worth pay of insurance on it,” he said, aiming his eyes to you. 

“Am I right, or am I right?”

You grab your keys and slip on your flats,  stepping outside. Kylo picks up the painting in his strong arms, the fabric clinging to his body tightly.

”So you’re coming?” He asks. You’re silent. 

You press the elevator button hard and stand waiting for it to come pick you up. The ride down to the lobby and the walk out to the parking lot was awkward and quiet. You noticed Kylo shrink in his clothes as you walked past your car; the scratch sticking out like a sore thumb. You sighed and closed your eyes as you walked past it. He unlocked his car and you got in next to him. Without warning, he plopped the heavy painting on your lap carelessly, closing the door. He pulled out his box of cigarettes and plucked a stick, lighting it and smoking. You huffed and laid your head back against the seat, quickly losing your patience. After a few minutes, Kylo flicked the empty box onto the ground and stomped out his cigarette. 

You watched as he got in, his long legs hitting the steering wheel. He swore and ran his fingers through his hair, turning his direction to you.

”What’s your deal?” He asked with a laugh, starting the car.

”Nothing,” you quickly snapped, plastering a wide smile on your face. He simply nods and turns back, pulling out of the parking lot, through the toll booth, and down the street before he pulled into  the parking lot of a small strip, right in front of a coffee shop.

He stepped out and walked to the door waiting for you. You quickly paced up and he pulled the door open for you as you stepped in, the scent of coffee beans filling the air. You recognized a couple of kids from around campus cozied up in warm sweaters on, their laptops opened beside their lava-like coffee. 

Kylo walked to the counter and tapped his shoe against the ground. You glanced down at the tile floor, Kylo’s boot emulating a loud tap throughout the store. You nudged his shoe with yours gently- he stopped.

”Can we get two plain coffees...to go?”  

Your eyes shot up to Kylo and you parted your lips to protest the idea of black coffee, before you noticed the small bar of assorted creamers and sugars. Kylo looked at you in confusion and gave a crooked smile. The boy behind the counter nodded and quickly punched in the buttons of the cash register, pulling out two paper cups, filling them with the steaming lava that filled the air with an intoxicating scent. Kylo whipped out his wallet, slipping his card onto the counter top. The boy swiped it and handed it back before grabbing the two now filled cups of coffee. 

You quickly walked over, mixing in your desired amounts of cream and sugar, adding whatever flavors you chose; Kylo walked to the door with his black coffee. You sped up on the mixing, walking over to him quickly. He has the door propped open with his big boot, taking a swig of the scalding coffee; how did he do that?

The two of you got into the car and had an oddly silent drive to the actual lecture hall, which took little time considering it was least than 100 yards from the dorms. When he parked, Kylo stole the heavy painting from your lap.

”Get my coffee,” he said with an uncomfortable grunt.

”And open the glove box I have a folder I need in there,” he adds. You abide and take a drink of your coffee; it’s smooth and sweet, just how you like it. Kylo cringes and shifts the painting up, it hugs his chest.

”How do you drink that without getting a migraine?”

You raises his paper cup and wave it slightly, sticking out your tongue.

”How do you drink _this_?” Kylo shrugged and nodded his head toward the building and started walking. You followed him and looked down at his folder.

”What is this?” You asked, flipping it over to examine the back.

”It’s stupid shit the professor wanted us to sketch, nothing much,” he said, turning his head back around at you.

”Do you always have class this early?” 

“You sure ask a lot of questions,” he said with a chuckle. You let out a nervous chuckle and cleared your throat as you caught up to him. 

You rushed to the door of the building and held it open for him, trying to be nice. He pushed the other door open with his shoulder. You stood still for a moment, staring at the back of his head in confusion. Why was he such an asshole? 

You shook it off and continued to follow him. 


End file.
